


Just Come Home

by Bethahannyhoney



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Protective Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethahannyhoney/pseuds/Bethahannyhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of Dedlock territory all Sam wants is for Runner Five to come home.</p><p>Spoilers for S2M4 'We Used to be Friends' - It's basically a rewrite of a couple of the scenes in this Mission with some minor MINOR details amended... ahem. </p><p>Sam/Five - Female Runner 5 - Freudian slip 'I want to sleep with you' confession... sort of. (Also - Cheeky swear in there for the younger audience.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come Home

'I just wanted you to see what it was like... Not being able to trust what I saw or heard. We rely on trust out here, you used that against me...'

Nadia's voice echoed in Five's ears - that scolding voice like this was a just punishment. Like sending a runner into a town of psychotics with laser sights was the done thing. Five swallowed, _She's sent me here to kill me_.

'Runner Five, I've got no cameras inside, if you can hear me... y'know, shout.'

Sam's voice cut through ignoring Nadia completely. A weaker signal wrapped his words with static, but every exasperated sigh was clear. Five could practically hear his fists clenching in his hair with his next sentence when her broken mic stopped her response from reaching him.

'...no, I guess not.'

* * *

Five crept through the abandoned office, trying to ignore the sound of gunfire ricocheting around the thin outer walls. This was bad, _this was very bad_.

'I think that last sniper shot...' Nadia's voice came warily out. She sounded uneasy, nervy and childlike suddenly.

'Runner Five is fine,' Sam snapped back.

'Y'know, I never said the park was safe... If Runner Five had kept an eye out...' She tried to defend herself, and that's when Sam really lost it. Five had found a fire exit passage in the building that seemed to lead away from the gunfire. The moans of a few lone zombies echoed though the corridor. Five took two out with the knife she kept in her belt and went on.

'So what do you think would have happened if an Able Runner died, and a New Canton runner had found their headset? Do you think they would have just left it there?'

'They wouldn't have pretended...'

'THEY WOULD!' Sam yelled, 'You know they would.'

Nadia stayed quiet then, and Five was nearing the door back out onto the street - she peered though the dusty window pane looking to the rooftops and any high points perfect for snipers to be looking this way. She really needed Sam's cover right now, and not this arguing ringing in her ears.

'It was just a...' Nadia started.

'Nadia, you've done enough damage ... just fuck off.' Sam said flatly, and Five couldn't help but smile since she'd never _ever_ heard Sam talk like that before.

'Right Five, if you can hear me, head to the north exit. You can get out of the building that way without exposing yourself too much in the open. Then you can head downstream back to Able. Back home.'

* * *

 

The north exit had been the right route out of the danger zone, shielded by the buildings vast walls and leaving Five only 200 metres to sprint for the cover of trees, away from the dedlocks range. After walking downstream for only a few minutes and shortly bumping into Archie though, both Five and Sam's guard shot straight back up.

She seemed disbelieving enough about Nadia, _Grief was a terrible thing, and made people do terrible things_.

As she babbled on quietly walking alongside Five in the shallow stream Sam cut through again on her head set.

'I'm not leaving you in New Canton Five, not after that.' His voice was firm, and Five knew she'd have a hell of a fight on her hands if she were to argue. Not that she would; all Five wanted was to be back at Able. More than anything to see the survivors of what had become her home over the past few months. To be back where she felt the most safe, with the people... the  _person_ she felt the most safe with.

'You need to come back to Able,' Sam continued, 'Don't worry... we'll find space, even if you have to sleep with me.'

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think, and they just hung there on the radio signal buzzing in Five's ears and there was nothing he could do to take them back now. It was like that gutting feeling of hitting send on a drunken text that you never ought to have typed in the first place. Archie hadn't even noticed that Five had stopped walking as Sam cleared his throat.

'I mean, obviously not _sleep_ with... but ah, I mean my door is always... '

Five smiled, enjoying for the moment that her mic was broken and she got the pleasure of listening to Sam's one man show of escapism from an awkward Freudian slip.

'...Y'know what? It doesn't matter.' Finished Sam finally, ' _Just come home Runner Five._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Note - All I wanted was for Sam to tell Nadia to 'Fuck off' on this run. And then all I wanted was for him to slip up and say himself instead of Janine when it came to sharing a bunk. - That is all! ;)


End file.
